


Rude Man Made Me Do It

by arby



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humiliation, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arby/pseuds/arby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for <i>Condemned</i>, a pretty standard McShep blowjob-at-gunpoint scenario, really (or in this case, stickpoint).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Man Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in January '06 for Signe's Porn Battle.

Rodney tried not to look, though the way they were positioned it was almost impossible _not_ to see Colonel Sheppard, because something about the way he was tied up was making Rodney almost unbearably hot. It hit a bondage kink Rodney didn’t even know he _had_, and he suspected it wasn’t just anyone but Sheppard in particular – seeing their leader so vulnerable, chest jutting out and that little cat-collar taut around his dusty, sweaty neck, it was too much. Rodney shifted his hips in a futile attempt to disguise his erection.

“I can _feel_ the heatstroke coming on.” _God, shut up, try to avoid attention!_

Ronon opened an eye and lazed, “Suck it up, McKay.”

“Oh, thank you very much, how helpful of you.”

“Rodney!”

“What?”

“Will you shut it? I’m trying to catch some z’s here.”

Sheppard’s voice was gritty, as if the dirt they wallowed in had gotten into his throat. _He sounds thirsty_, Rodney thought, and felt an absurd impulse to offer the Colonel some water, before closing his eyes and falling into a dehydration-induced trance as they drowsed in the hot, golden silence.

Then that man came back, the rude wannabe shrink who’d made fun of Rodney, with two goons who took Sheppard off his post and strapped him to a crude structure of two wooden beams in a giant X. They tied Sheppard’s limbs to the points, then the rude man (whose name had been deliberately forgotten) pointed at Rodney and said, “You. Get over here.”

Rodney was untied, and instead of kicking a guard in the nuts, grabbing his gun and getting the hell out of there, he found himself walking over to stand in front of Sheppard as if hypnotized. The man gestured; the goons poked Rodney with their sticks.

“_Ow_! The hell?”

“On your knees, complainer.” Rodney glared at him but complied.

“Unfasten his pants,” Mr. Rude said, and Rodney’s interest perked up. “You must pleasure him with your mouth, in front of us.”

Rodney opened his mouth to make a smart remark, then thought better of it. So he reached over and undid the button on Sheppard’s pants. He felt eyes on him and saw Sheppard watching him with bemused arousal; Rodney blushed despite himself. Rodney looked back down at the Colonel’s crotch, where something was definitely going on under the stiff fabric of his standard-issue Atlantis trousers. He unzipped Sheppard’s fly and took out his rapidly hardening cock. The sight of it made Rodney’s mouth water. Part of him was embarrassed in front of Teyla and Ronon (not to mention Mr. Rude and his innumerable idiot henchmen), but somehow that just made it even hotter.

“Rodney,” Sheppard said, voice low in his throat like a warning, as if Rodney was about to make something explode and/or get them all killed. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Hel_lo_, outnumbered by large men with pointy sticks here – I don’t know about you but I _would_ like to survive this ridiculous exercise?”

It irritated him, Sheppard acting like it was some kind of punishment for Rodney to have to blow him. The man was too damn self-deprecating for his own good.

“Now would you shut up and let me get it over with?” Trying to act reluctant.

“Oookay, be my guest.”

The world narrowed to the sight in front of him, that glorious prick revealed; Rodney scooted forward, ignoring his aching knees and a lone stick still jabbing his side, to take it into his mouth. Sheppard gasped a breath, twitching, as Rodney licked up and down the shaft, then swirled his tongue over the sensitive head. His own dick hardened as he listened to Sheppard (_John_)’s breathing grow ragged with arousal, and gauged what was working by the sounds he couldn’t quite stifle. Finally John’s bedroom voice near-groaned, “God, Rodney, it’s too good.”

Rodney looked at him amused and paused momentarily to ask, “Want me to stop?”

Eyes lust-darkened, unfocused, John replied annoyed, “Hell no, just warning you – I’m close.”

"Good," Rodney said, and continued with a vengeance. He licked his way up John's balls and _felt_ him moan. Then he swallowed that delicious cock again, deeper this time, and watched as John’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body began to quiver all over. Rodney reached up and tweaked a stiff nipple, using his other hand to jack his CO off, and was rewarded with “Fuck, yeah, suck it, I’m gonna come,” so Rodney hummed a little, redoubling his efforts, until the low little moans crescendoed and John came explosively into Rodney’s all-too-willing mouth, grunting and thrashing against his bonds, while Rodney leaked in his pants and milked John’s cock until it gave up the final, shivering spasms. Then he sat back, incredibly horny. He wanted to reach for his own aching hard-on, but found he couldn’t move his arms.

That was when he opened his eyes and realized he was still tied up with the others, and they were staring at him like he was a total freak.

  


* * *


End file.
